Just a childhood friend
by psychocchi
Summary: Valentines Day is just around the corner. Momoi is excited. Finally she has a date with her long term crush Kuroko Tetsuya. But for some reason things are getting weird with her childhood friend Aomine Daiki who is suddenly acting strange. Rated M for some explicit content and language (also some sexy scenes in chapters to come *winks*)


This is the first chapter to my AoMomo fanfic  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not a native english speaker so you might find awkward sentences, weird grammar, and bad spelling (and by might I mean most definitely)  
I'm sorry in advance!  
Also: I'm new to writing fanfic (I also haven't read as many fanfics as most ppl on here have) so please excuse my awkward, bad writing. v.v

* * *

Just a childhood friend

Valentines Day was right around the corner.  
Momoi Satsuki was excited. This year she wanted this day do be special because she finally got to go on a date with Kuroko Tetsuya, her long term crush.  
It was almost like a Valentines Day miracle.

Randomly she met the blue haired boy while she was shopping. She was making her way through the alleys trying to pick out some sweets for her useless childhood friend when she stumbled across Kuroko who was tagging along with Kagami Taiga.

"Ah Momoi-san" he greeted her  
she blushed.

"Eeh Tetsu-kun you are here? thats a surprise, you don't usually eat a lot of candy don't you?" she  
said adjusting her pink hair awkwardly.

'what am I even talking about, I dont even know if he eats a lot of candy...'  
She looked down on the phone in her hands pretending to send an important text message.

"Oh well I do enjoy some sweet beverages from time to time but today I am here because Alex-san forced Kagami-kun to get her some valentines chocolates"

Kuroko never seemed to be awkward around her, his answers are always straight forward.

"Eh? Alex-san? But it's Valentines Day not White Day? Isn't she supposed to get sweets for Kagami-kun?"

Alex was a very beautiful american woman but sometimes she made Momoi feel a little uncomfortable.  
'Americans sure are weird' she thought.

Kuroko nodded  
"Yes, indeed but Kagami-kun told me Alex-san doesn't care about that. She just wants some chocolate."

She giggled. Alex was really something.  
Momoi remembered the time Alex almost stole her first kiss. She was glad that Kagami jumped between the two of them right on time though because since the first time she had seen Kuroko play Basketball she fantasized about them sharing their first kiss and she would have hated for that to be ruined.

"Aaaah I wish Tetsu-kun would give me chocolates on valentines day too!" she muttered with pouty lips.  
Kuroko tilted his head a little to the side

"Why?"

Satsukis face turned bright red  
"I- uh it's...uhm because I like chocolate and... uhuum I want to see Tetsu-kun tomorrow"

He smiled  
"In that case that's fine by me. I am free tomorrow." he said in a neutral tone.

The pink haired girls eyes widened.  
"Really!?" her voice almost cracking from excitement "Is this a ….date?"

"I suppose you could say so" Kuroko replied completely oblivious to the girls enthusiasm.

In that moment Kagami walked around the corner  
"Oi Kuroko I got everything, you wanna go grab some food now?" the redhead said.

To Momoi the tall boy always looked slightly angry. If he hadn't been with Kuroko she would probably have been scared of him a little.  
'It's his eyebrows' she thought to herself, '...they are weird'

"Ah Momoi-san. What are you doing here? Getting candy for Aomine? Tell him that I will kick his ass on the court next time!" Kagami said

Momoi puffed up her cheeks  
"Whaaaat? I would never get candy for that useless dork!" she looked at him noticeably upset "And what makes you think that I will talk to him today? I'm not going to!"

Kagami blinked, his eyebrows pulled up in surprise.  
"Huh? I don't know you always hang out with him, thought you would get him sweets or whatever."

"Dai-chan is just a childhood friend!" she insisted nervously looking at Kuroko

He shrugged, "mh, whatever, let's go Kuroko!"

"Good bye Momoi-san!" Kuroko said cheerfully while leaving the store.

"Bye Tetsu-kun! See you tomorrow!" She waved as he left trying hard to contain her joy.

* * *

Afterwards she stopped by at Aomines House.

'I'm just here to give him some chocolates. He probably won't get any sweets from other girls so it's just an act of friendship' she assured herself.

She rang the doorbell countless times but no one opened.

'Aaah this useless idiot! He probably fell asleep while reading his disgusting dirty magazines again, that pervert!' she thought to herself stomping her foot on the ground.  
It's not the first time that this happens.

'He really is so useless...sleeping in the middle of the day... AHOmine'

As usual she called his cell phone. She could hear the ringtone through the open window.  
"Just pick up already" she uttered furiously.

"uuuuuhhhh... what the hell?" she heard a sleepy voice complaining from upstairs.

Finally he picked up the phone.  
"Oi Satsuki what the hell?"

"Open up Dai-chan! I got something for you don't be ungrateful!"

"GO AWAY! For gods sake! I was sleeping!"

"Yes I know and I also don't care because it's two in the afternoon. So open the door and let me in"

"You are such a nuisance... 'ight i'll be right there..."

"DONT YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP AGAIN AOMINE!" She yelled at her phone

She could hear his heavy footsteps on the stairs from inside the house.  
When he opened the door his eyes were barely open, his hair was a mess and one of his socks were missing.  
'useless' she thought.

"I would ask you to come in but you are gonna come in anyway whether I ask you to or not so yeah the door is open do whatever you please..."

" You are the worst Dai-chan!" she replied in a sulky manner.  
"I got you some chocolate you should be thankful it's probably the only thing you will get for Valentines Day." she added

"Ah thanks" he answered casually "You went to the chocolate shop just for that?"

"Noo of course not!" Momoi replied quickly "I wanted to pick out something nice for Tetsu-kun too"

Aomines face turned cold.  
"Tetsu huh..."

"Yeah!... Actually I met him and Kagami-kun at the store. Guess what happened Dai-chan!"

"Taiga and Tetsu started making out furiously and you started crying?" He teased her

"NO! You are gross!" she said angrily but her expression softened as she continued "He invited me  
for a date tomorrow! On Valentines Day!"

Momois face turned a color almost as pink as her hair.  
The dark skinned boy looked down on her blushing face "a date with Tetsu..."  
Everything inside of him was striving against the image of the two of them together, holding hands...

"Good for you." he said briefly, avoiding her eyes.

Satsuki didn't even notice her childhood friends resentment.  
"Yes I know, I know right? I'm very excited! What do you think I should wear? Do you think Tetsu-kun likes dresses on girls?" she babbled enthusiastically

"Uhg you're so annoying! I don't fucking care! Get out already!" Aomine grumbled angrily.  
"What? Dai-chan you're so meeaaaan!"

She looked up into his dark blue eyes. Suddenly she noticed that he was seriously annoyed and maybe even a little angry with her.

"Dai-chan is something wrong?" she asked completely clueless about this sudden change of atmosphere.

"Just leave already do whatever and take your chocolates with you I don't want them to be honest." he said with a cold, harsh voice.

"DAI-CHAN!" Momoi put her hands on her hips and stood up in her tiptoes a little to get closer to compensate the height difference just a bit.

He leaned away, grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her out of the house.

"Aomine! what is your problem?" Satsuki asked, her voice higher than usual.  
But he had already closed the door behind her.

Momoi was sorely shocked. She didn't understand his reaction at all.  
She didn't make another attempt to talk to him.  
Every time the two of them would quarrel she used to call Kuroko but somehow this time it felt weird to call him. It would have been awkward telling him that Aomine reacted that way hearing about their date.  
It was really weird for Aomine to have a strong reaction like that to anything except for really intense basketball matches but for him to lose his temper because of something like that was absolutely impossible.  
'He can't possibly be bothered by Tetsu-kun and me going on a date, right?"

It wasn't far to her house but she walked slowly so it took longer than usual. She always did this when she was in deep thought. Aomine liked to call it her slow-mo walk.  
"You're walking slowly because you're brain is slow" he would say.  
She shook her had.  
"I really hate that stupid idiot" she said to herself as she finally arrived at her house.

* * *

Aomine felt numb.  
'Tetsu asked her for a date? That simply can't be true.."

Aomine liked Kuroko. He was a good friend and the basketball he played was something Aomine had always admired. But right now he wanted to choke the small blue haired boy.

"GODDAMMIT!" He yelled banging his fist against the front door that he just closed.

"Ara ara Dai-chan! Don't be so reckless" he heard his mums voice say.

"Sorry..." he answered quickly.

He forgot she was in the kitchen. She probably heard his conversation with Satsuki earlier.  
'Why didn't she just answer the door when Satsuki rang? She should have told her that I'm asleep and send her away so she would have never gotten the chance to tell me about that-'  
He cut off his own thought.

"Fuck this." he whispered to himself.

Slowly he walked up the stairs to his room and sat down on his bed.  
His room was a mess and he hasn't changed his bed sheets in forever.  
For as long as he could remember he only had two different sets of sheets. They were both basketball themed: One of them just had a regular basketball pattern but the other one, the one he was sleeping in at the moment, had a life size Michael Jordan print on it.  
When he was little he was always exceptionally proud of this one only when he grew older he realized that sleeping next to a grown black man was kind of an awkward thing to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it.  
He looked around.  
Clothes and porn magazines were lying around everywhere. Basically everything was messy and chaotic except for his desk which was very well organized. The reason for that however was that he has never used it even once. If you were to take a closer look you could see that a thick layer of dust was covering the surface.

He picked up a porn mag he bought some days ago. He picked that one out specifically because of one girl that looked kind of familiar.  
Her hair was a light shade of pink and her eyes looked at him seductively. She was sitting on a chair with her hands holding onto the edge of the seat just in between her legs, squeezing her big boobs together to form an impressive cleavage.  
That picture had everything that he loved. Except basketball obviously.  
He considered going to the basketball court to play some ball but it was useless. Not even basketball could get his mind off of this _thing_.

"Aaaah! this is so frustrating" he uttered to himself while laying down on his bed.

'When did she even fall in love with Tetsu anyway?' he thought 'When the hell did that happen?'  
'And most of all...why does this bother me so much!? We are just childhoods friends... right? Right. ... No. Not right. Wrong. Completely wrong. I did not jerk off to my childhood friend earlier'

He growled into his pillow. Until today he has never really been aware of the fact that he might indeed have for the girl he knew since he was a little boy and he had no idea how to deal with that let alone the situation he is in now.

"WHATEVER" he shouted as he threw his pillow across the room.

Then he picked up another porn magazine and looked for a girl that looked the least like his busty childhood friend.  
He ended up finding a tomboy-ish looking, flat-chested girl with short black hair and furiously started jacking off to the picture. It took longer than usual but eventually cum started dripping from his dick onto the girls pretty face.  
"tch" he smiled grimly 'see if I care Momoi Satuski' he thought and fell asleep.

* * *

"Stupid Dai-Chan!" Momoi Satsuki cursed.

She was still upset about her fight with Aomine.  
"I should be preparing for tomorrows date with Tetsu-kun now but all I can think of is his stupid angry looking face!" she went on.

Why didn't he tell her why he is angry?  
Aomine was usually rude but he never threw her out of the house before.  
Well maybe once, she thought, when she accidentally broke his Sakuragi Hanamichi action figure but that doesn't necessarily count and at least she knew the reason why he was angry back then.

Satsuki thought back to when Daiki and her were kids. Honestly he was always mean to her even then. But she admired him because he protected her from older kids and sat next to her for hours when she cried about something stupid. Momoi smiled. Aomine was incredibly important to her.  
Suddenly tears started filling her eyes.  
'Does Dai-chan hate me now?'  
Her vision was nothing but a blur, snot started running over her upper lip and she started crying viciously. Not the pretty movie kind of crying where the actress looks out of the window dramatically while one single tear runs down her cheeks.  
No, it was the ugly kind of crying: she started bawling, weeping uncontrollably her whole body was shaking from the intensity of her sobbing.  
In the back of her mind she could hear Aomine say something like

'Ah stupid, stop crying already' and she started sobbing yet a little harder.

She cried for nearly an hour until all her body fluids were used up and she felt completely dehydrated. Exhausted from all the crying she decided to go to bed.

While she was undressing she suddenly remembered:

"The date!"

She gasped. "I totally forgot to pick something to wear for the date with Tetsu-kun!"

She opened her closet and furiously threw randoms clothes around her otherwise perfectly clean room.  
Finally she found what she was looking for: A light blue blouse with lacy details and a beige skirt. She searched some drawers and pulled out some black stockings that she wanted to wear with the outfit.

'This should do' she thought.

She was still excited about the date but the quarrel with Aomine definitely diminished her anticipation.  
Standing in front of her mirror she checked her outfit once more. It was pretty, she thought. Cute and feminine but not too over done. It was a safe choice.  
Happy with her pick she started undressing.  
One clothing item after another dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes and started thinking what it would be like if someone else was taking off her clothes instead.  
Suddenly Aomines face popped up in her mind. She opened her eyes instantly.  
He was not the person she should be thinking of. The one she likes is Tetsu-kun.  
Her almost completely naked self starred back at her from the mirror. She covered her large chest with her small hands.

'Why are my breasts so big?' she suddenly asked herself.

'Tetsu-kun is very petite, he probably prefers smaller ones...'

Her chest has always been kind of a curse. Sleeping on her belly was impossible, running hurts and men stare at it like they are tourists and her boobs are the tokyo tower.  
But it would have been a lie to say that she didn't enjoy having big breasts at all. Over all she felt confident about her looks.  
And she knew at least one person who enjoyed big boobs quiet a bit...

"Oooh well" she sighed

Quickly she picked up the clothes she dropped on the ground and adjusted them on a hanger. Fatigue started to kick in and she wanted to do a beautifying face mask before going to bed so her skin would glow the following day.  
With a clay mask on her face she sat down on her bed. She pulled out her phone and opened a new text message.

Dai-chan! I still don't understand why you are mad? _"  
don't be mean -_-  
anyway good night! ^_^

She starred at the small text.  
'Why should I be the one to talk to him first?' she thought.

Her finger glided over the -send- button three times until she finally decided to delete the message.  
Instead she texted Kuroko asking about time and place of their date the next day.

As always Kuroko replied instantly, politely suggesting the ice cream stand, they used to go to in middle school, at around one pm.  
Kurokos texts always made Satsuki smile. He was so nice and polite. The exact opposite of Daiki who was rude and perverted at all times.  
However there is one thing that they both have in common: One can really only see all of their personality when you see them play basketball on the court.  
Momoi thought about Aomines happy, boyish looking face when he used to play basketball back in the day.  
She smiled.  
With her phone still in her hands she fell asleep.

(-TO BE CONTINUED-)

* * *

So this is the first chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how detangle Momois and Aomines relationship.  
I have a few ideas but I'm not sure yet what to write so yeah. Some sexy scenes are about to come (which will be awkward because it will be my first time writing smth like that lol)  
If you liked it or have some advice for me it would be greatly appreciated (Im still so new to writing, I know its not very good yet but I really want to improve v.v)


End file.
